


Kinktober #14

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Willton (Chillywilly) - body/scar worship, coming in pants
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #14

Will hadn’t been wrong about the impending storm; the wind was howling outside, the rain drumming against the roof and pattering the windowpanes. The dogs were mostly calm, huddled together, some sleeping and some panting with their tongues lolling.

Will seemed calm, too, but Chilton’s heart was racing inside his chest. It wasn’t fear, exactly—not the kind of bone-deep terror that Chilton had felt enough times to know he would never get used to it—but a mixture of desire, excitement...and a simmering anxiety trying to eat away at the other two. 

He wanted Will; he’d always wanted him, since first laying eyes on him, but now he could only regret that he’d never broached the subject before he’d lost what physical appeal he might’ve had. Will knew about the scars, but knowing and seeing were two very different things.

Despite his anxiety, Chilton stood unmoving beside the bed while Will slowly stripped him out of his shirts, held immobile by Will’s simple and soft command to “ _Hold still_.” He didn’t move when Will’s eyes traveled over his chest and abdomen, noting the biggest scar—of course—but also taking stock of all the smaller marks and imperfections that Chilton’s body had to offer. 

“See anything you like?” he asked, watching Will’s face for signs of disgust or pity. Chilton wanted the question to sound sarcastic and unconcerned, but he knew he’d failed. Will’s lips curved into a smile and his eyes slid up to Chilton’s for a moment. Chilton swallowed, wondering if Will heard the click in his throat. 

“I should think that’s quite obvious,” Will said quietly, and Chilton’s gaze flicked automatically toward the bulging fly of the other man’s jeans. 

Chilton made a small sound and clenched his fists to keep from cupping his hands over his own erection. “You don’t have to pretend—” he started, but he cut himself off when Will sank down onto the edge of the bed. With his face more or less level with Chilton’s stomach, Will looked up.

Chilton was powerless to tear his gaze from Will’s, or to draw a full breath as Will’s hands touched his ribs and trailed slowly down his sides. And when Will leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the top of his scar, a shudder passed through Chilton’s body and he found himself clutching at Will’s shoulder to support himself.

“Are you alright?” Will asked. “Do you need to sit down?”

“I’m fine,” Chilton muttered, although he had no idea if it was true. He could feel the ghost of Will’s fingers still trailing down his skin, could feel the cool softness of his lips against his flushed skin. 

Will leaned forward and kissed him again, sliding his mouth down the puckered length of Chilton’s scar to his stomach, even as his fingers were unbuttoning and carefully unzipping Chilton’s straining fly.

When Will’s fingers found the lace of Chilton’s underwear, he pulled his lips from Chilton’s stomach to get a better look. He ran his finger along the pink, lacy top, sliding his questioning gaze up to Chilton’s, and Chilton braced himself for potential mockery.

“Did you wear these for me?”

Chilton considered lying, but he wasn’t sure what was the truth. Had he hoped that something like this might happen if he showed up on Will’s doorstep? Yes. Had he really believed it would? No. 

“I like the way it feels,” he heard himself admit. 

“Good,” Will said, surprising him. “You deserve to feel good.” He tugged on the thin elastic and Chilton barely bit back a groan. “Can I see?”

With his cheeks flaming, Chilton nodded in permission. His fly was open, showing the lacy pink roses that were stretched over his erection, but most of his cock was still tucked safely away in his trousers. His balls had drawn up tight in anticipation, and he was in real danger of humiliating himself; Will hadn’t even taken off his clothes, yet, and while Chilton had never been one to dominate in the bedroom, he’d never been quite so needy. 

Will slipped Chilton’s pants partway down his hips and paused, taking a moment to survey the sight—Chilton, naked from the waist up, stomach quivering slightly under Will’s gaze; the triangle of pink, flowery lace framed by the maw of the zipper, the delicate cotton struggling to contain the growing weight of Chilton’s arousal—before looking up at Chilton’s face. 

“I want you, Frederick,” he said, his voice soft but his words blunt enough to make heat explode in Chilton’s belly. 

“Will,” Chilton started, but Will slid his pants down another couple of inches, the V of the zipper dragging against the lace-covered head of Chilton’s erection before pulling free with a tiny jolt that Chilton felt straight through his cock and into his gut. “Wait, Jesus, fuck—” he said, but it was too late. He clutched desperately at Will’s shoulder, his knees threatening to buckle as he came. His cock throbbed, sending pulse after pulse of pearly white cum bubbling through the lacy flowers, darkening the pink to magenta as the wetness spread.

Chilton trembled, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth to mumble an apology, but made only a strangled sound when Will’s lips closed around the head of his cock, pushing the wet lace against his skin. Chilton’s eyes snapped open in surprise as his hips bucked forward. Will had hold of his waist, his thumbs massaging light circles against Chilton’s stomach.

Will sucked gently for a moment, swallowing the resulting spurt of cum, and then he simply ran his tongue along Chilton’s slit, tasting him, relishing the scratch of the lace against his tongue and the feeling of Chilton’s cock twitching.

“Fuck,” Chilton breathed when Will drew back to survey the mess. “I don’t—I didn’t—I’m—”

“Relax, Frederick,” Will said, sliding a hand up to Chilton’s chest to finger at the springy curls of hair. “I’m flattered. Do you have somewhere to be?”

Chilton laughed, the sound bubbling out of him before he could think to clamp his lips against it, and it occurred to him that he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d laughed with any real humor. “I may be an asshole, but I’m not a fucking tease,” he said, glancing pointedly toward Will’s lap. “Tell me where and how you want me.”

Will smiled, rising smoothly to his feet. “Plenty of time for that.” He paused, seeming to gather his words, and he looked unsure of himself. Chilton, standing with his softening cock covered by nothing but cold, wet lace, couldn’t imagine Will feeling any self-consciousness. “I’d like you to stay, if you want. For the night. The, um...the truth is I don’t like waking up alone.” He hesitated again, meeting Chilton’s stare. 

Chilton swallowed. “I know the feeling,” he muttered. “But I can never seem to fall asleep unless I’m alone. Hard to let down the guard...”

“I know that feeling, too,” Will said, reaching up to touch Chilton’s jaw. “I’ll do my best to chase off your demons if you’ll do the same for mine.”

There was no point in mentioning that many of their demons were the same, and Chilton tried not to think of all the nights he’d lain awake, longing for the warmth of someone beside him to keep the darkness from seeping into his skin. 

He leaned up tentatively, searching Will’s eyes, and brushed a kiss across his lips. He reached out, unbuttoning Will’s jeans and opening his zipper. He tugged the jeans down. “Sit,” he said, gently pushing Will back onto the bed. As soon as Will was seated again, Chilton carefully sank down to his knees with a grimace as the chilled lace pulled tight against his crotch. 

“Can you—” Will started.

“Yes,” Chilton interrupted, ducking his head into Will’s lap.


End file.
